NaluWeen
by CeceliaStar
Summary: NaluWeen Week. Just some cute nalu happenings (day 2 includes smut (sorta)).
1. Day 1: Pumpkins

**I completely forgot to publish these lol whoops**

* * *

Day 1: Pumpkin

There was something about the crisp air that just did it for Lucy. Finally, her shoulders could relax; she could snuggle up in large sweaters, hold a steaming cup of hot chocolate and read a good book. She could let her hair down and finally feel at peace. Autumn was truly a glorious time to be alive.

That was, it would be, if her partner wasn't such an obnoxious goofball.

Lucy rubbed her forward, staring tiredly at Natsu, who was currently grinning at her like a fool. He held in his arms two very large pumpkins and she knew her evening would no longer be relaxing.

"Natsu, you've _got_ to stop breaking in through the window," she groaned, slumping back in her bed. She had half a mind to just pull the covers over her head and ignore him. She'd been snuggled in, nearly to the good parts of her adventure novel.

He elected to ignore her, instead, dumping the pumpkins on her table.

"Come on Lucy!" He shot her a thumbs up. "We've got pumpkins to carve!"

"Can't we do it tomorrow?" Lucy whined, glancing at her book, recently abandoned in her lap. Natsu frowned at her.

"Course not. Get up!"

Lucy scowled. Of course he would ignore her, as long as he got whatever he and Happy – wait.

"Where's Happy?" she asked, sitting up curiously. She glanced around as if he'd suddenly reveal himself from hidden corner. Natsu scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Said he wasn't interested, something about Carla," he let out. His eyes only slightly dimmed, but it was enough.

Lucy narrowed her eyes, and then understanding dawned on her. He was lonely, with Happy paying more attention to Carla then him. Her heart melted just a bit. Letting out a resigned sigh she stood and walked to the table, resting her hands on her hips.

"Well?" she asked, ignoring his curious stare. "Do you have the knives or what? And we need to set down some newspapers – we are _not_ getting pumpkin guts in my carpet."

Natsu's grin widened in excitement as he pulled a couple of carving knives from his pants pocket. Lucy went to grab a few newspapers and they set to work.

A companionable silence settled between the two as she scraped out the guts and began carving a design (constellations). Before she knew it she was smiling.

Lucy glanced at Natsu, stifling a giggle at his screwed up focused face, glaring at the pumpkin as he carved a scrappy looking dragon.

"You know," she said lightly. "We should get another pumpkin for Happy, for later on. He'll be so jealous when he finds out we did it without him."

Natsu glanced at her. She continued carving, smiling to herself. She heard him scoff, but one glance at his face told her all she needed to know.

"Obviously," he muttered.

Suddenly, Lucy was extremely happy Natsu had disturbed her evening. Strangely, she always felt that way whenever he did it. She decided not to think on it too much.

A few days later Lucy's table proudly displayed one elegantly constellation carved pumpkin, one with a roaring dragon, and a smaller one with a fish carved into it.

Every time Lucy glanced at it, her heart warmed with love for her family.

She truly loved autumn.

* * *

 **Comments, suggestions, thoughts? Yes, no, maybe so?**

 **Sorry I didn't post this sooner, I sorta forgot I wrote it haha. The pumpkin Lucy carved looks exactly like the first image that pops up when you type into google: "pumpkin constellation". Happy Halloween!**


	2. Day 2: Candy

**First time attempting smut-ish so if it sucks... too bad**

* * *

Day 2: Candy

Natsu licked his lips, staring heatedly at the figure far ahead of him – too far away from him in his opinion. Lucy moved like light, flickering from one spot to another, fast and graceful. Every sway of the hip captivated him, sending a rush of blood south, every graceful of her wrists and purse of her lips turning his thoughts sinful.

Lucy had volunteered to dance with some Fairy Tail girls in pink candy-colored outfits for Halloween and it was doing terrible wonderful things to him, to watch her. He stood in the back of the guild, fists clenching his arms so as to prevent him from punching a wall from his frustration, or worse, go drag her from that stage and have his way with her.

Though that didn't actually sound like an idea, as he began to daydream about grabbing her and pulling her to a dark, deserted corner, pushing her against the wall, trapping her curvy dangerous body under his body, tasting her lips, feel her grasping his vest in surprise, sighing lowly in that way she did that told him she was already wet. She'd whisper his name, drag her nails down his back as he kissed up and down her neck, massaging her breasts through the costume that he'd take his time stripping her out of.

He was yanked back to the present at the pain of his quickly growing erection.

Lucy continued moving gracefully as she turned to Natsu, locked eyes, and winked. She knew what she was doing. A small smirk curled her lips.

Natsu straightened, eyes narrowed dangerously. He would make her pay for that. Preferably, in moans of his name.

The dance finally ended, after centuries, and not too soon she appeared before him, panting, chest rising quickly, smiling at him. He wasted no time, taking hold of her hand and pulling her into his chest for a scorching kiss, not caring about the onlookers.

She tasted sweet, like candy.

* * *

 **Comments, suggestions, thoughts? Yes, no, maybe so?**

 **Happy Halloween!**


	3. Day 3: Trick or treat?

Day 3: Trick or treat?

Lucy pursed her lips as she glared down at the costume in her lap. She liked to believe that she was good at all household duties, but she might have to admit defeat when it came to sewing. She knew that there was no way she could ask Natsu for help, and it was too late to call one of the girls. Letting out a sigh – possibly the hundredth of the night – and cursing her procrastinating nature, she persisted.

What felt like hours later, but was more likely just thirty minutes, she held up the witch costume and smiled grimly. The stitched hole didn't look perfect, but it would have to do. Not a moment later a pattering of footsteps raced towards her, followed by heavier ones.

"Mommy!" Nashi giggled, racing down the hallway. Lucy immediately dropped the costume onto the table and opened her arms as she crashed into her chest. "He's trying to get me!"

Lucy looked up to see Natsu walking towards them, arms up in a zombie-like manner, groaning. Lucy rolled her eyes at his theatrics, pulling Nashi closer.

"Natsu," she chastised, "don't scare her like that!"

"No Natsu," he groaned, taking a step closer. Nashi squealed in delight. "Only zombie!" Nashi jumped from her arms and began running to her room, giggling all the way.

Natsu slumped into the chair next to her as they watched her run away.

"She might be too scared to go trick or treating," Lucy warned, glaring at him. Natsu scoffed, shooting her a grin.

"Nashi'll be fine, I'm there to protect her!" Lucy rolled her eyes again, despite her smile.

"Happy will be back soon with Wendy and Carla, then we'll head out. Here zombie man," she said, grabbing the outfit, "go get Nashi dressed."

Natsu let out a groan in response before picking up the witch costume and called, "Nashiiiiiiiiiiiii," groaning all the way.

Lucy supposed she shouldn't have been surprised. Last year he'd been a vampire.

She couldn't help but look forward to what he'd be next year.

* * *

 **Comments, suggestions, thoughts? Yes, no, maybe so?**

 **There are more days to this but I don't think I'm going to do them -I'm lazyyyy.**

 **Happy Halloween!**


End file.
